pacemfandomcom-20200213-history
AT Chapter 5
Tensei - Chapter 5 ' ' ---During the same time as Are holding his conversation with Ridlis, Ant Queen had assembled fifteen of her most qualified sentient warrior ants to the Royal Chamber. ' ' “The speed of your arrival is appreciated, Arol.” ' ' “The pleasure is mine, my Queen.” ' ' “As for the rest of you, Aranox, Bruton, Macremore, Selena, Michino, Elenet, Rechanix, Kilanon, Jarix, Garel, Rellon, Trell, Trix, and Wallore. My thanks to you all for taking great haste in your arrival.” ' ' ---Simultaneous ' ' “Yes, my Queen!” ' ' “My purpose in calling each of my most loyal warriors here is a simple matter. Another Patriarch has been birthed from the Matriarch of the Firebreed. As of yet, this one seems to be quite passive and has stated that he would prefer to use our forces to explore and provide benefit to the hive. At this point in time, I cannot be sure of his intent. He has made claim that his soul is that of another world or another universe entirely. This assertion cannot be verified at this time and as such should be taken with knowledge that it is groundless. The fact that he had the mental ability to communicate several hours after birth is the only support to this claim. After he proved that he may have use, I provided him with the means to access an early transcendence rather than wait for the total developmental cycle to complete. Since we are expecting another raid from the Tree ants within the week, I had hopes that he would prove benefit. The result was him becoming an entire new species that appears far stronger than that of even the Tree ant species. Surely, if he desired to do so, nearly half our number would be lost in the effort to slay him. I shall make this clear now, he has not made any hostile demands nor has he made any moves to infer that he has hostile intent. You shall not make any first move against this being no matter what he might say. You have been summoned to participate in a scouting mission led by this being named Are, the new Patriarch. You are to investigate his personality while taking loose reference to his manner of orders to see if he is worthy of command. He can either be our savior, or our destruction and as such this matter is serious. Am I at this point of my discussion understood that this being Are is not yet an enemy?” ' ' ---All at once ' ' “Yes my Queen!” ---Of course, Ant Queen would naturally believe that Are was born from her. This, however, was not the case. Are's larva was actually created from two random ants with very low sentience that had been overcome with desire. They simply cast Are within the collection of larva laid by the Queen ant which led to this situation.' ' “Very well. Judging by his body’s formation and defense, he will be quite a powerful warrior on the front. Allow him to take a majority of the combat while providing support. I have no desire to lose a single one of you. The loss of one of you is to lose a hundred of my children…” ' ' ---Ant Queen pauses ' ' “As of now there isn’t any trouble with the being itself, the problem lies within our soul’s affinity. Both of our souls are that of a Matriarch and Patriarch of the decent that of the Firebreed. Our very existences are against the order of our race, there are two leaders possessing the aura to command others in a hive of only one leader. This is causing the very nature of our souls to lash against one another. To that end, it has become apparent… That this other being, Are, possesses a soul far more powerful than my own. When holding a discussion with him earlier, I felt myself slowly losing control over both myself, and the workers within the chamber. Judging by his expression, he hadn’t even noticed nor did he hold any hostile intent towards me. It is to that end that I make my judgement that he holds an incredible potential for leadership, to such that, his very spirit seeks to assert its dominance. It’s almost ridiculous in it’s own way really. The Queen ant of the Firebreed, Matriarch of the first species of the forest, weaker than an ant she gave birth to not several hours before. Goodness, now I understand the situation of that of my ancestor, the third Matriarch, the warrior Queen. To in an instant realize you had just created something that made you totally obsolete… Oh well, as long as we maintain diplomatic relations with this Patriarch, there is a chance that we might come to an agreement…” ' ' ---Ant Queen pauses ' ' “I sense Ridlis is returning, that means that within a few moments the Patriarch will be with us. Remember as I have said unto you, he is not an enemy. I shall be the only one to speak. Your eyes will be to me, and only to me, do not break that gaze and do not let off killing intent no matter what is said. Am I understood?” ' ' ---Unison ' ' “Yes my Queen!” ' ' “Upon his return, I shall inquire his full intent. I will also inform him of our current situation and request his assistance in the rebirth of our breed. The Firebreed will not go extinct! You each have served me for years now, do not let that loyalty blind you of this truth. Half of you are female, take note that you would be able to become Queen should anything occur to me. Just because I am Queen does not prevent you from focusing on your own survival. Should it seem that I am to die, survive with another of the fifteen of you of the opposite gender. Survival is our first, last, and only option. Now then, I shall think on this matter until they return.” ' ' ---Several minutes pass and Are returns followed by Ridlis ' ' “Good evening Ant Queen, Are at your service.” ' ' “Oh? And if I may inquire as to what you mean by that. What might you have discovered with the information you gained from Ridlis. Perhaps something of benefit for the both of us?” ' ' “Well… I suppose so…” ' ' Tensei - Chapter 5 End AT Chapter 6